


Flash' s Silence

by Superherolover



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Wallywhump possible batflash hurtwally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherolover/pseuds/Superherolover
Summary: Time. Minutes, hours, days, weeks, months years..its all a blur everything moves slow, or at speeds you can't control. Wally took a deep breath he didn't know what to do his life was falling apart he didn't want this he was losing control. He didn't want the looks or pity or confusion. He was the flash. He wa-"Wally talk to us-" Superman said but it was too late wally was gone leaving the founders confused angry and hurt but more importantly they just wanted to help wally.





	Flash' s Silence

My heart pounded the sound rapid against my ears the noise reminded me of my feet as they hit the pavement. 

Worthless. 

Too smart for your own good. 

Too slow.

The sound of my fathers voice in my ears making me try to determine what was reality and what was the past. My mind was rushing to catch up to my surroundings. I slowly opened my eyes wincing as a pain in my head began, shutting my eyes and counting softly to try to stop the racing beat of my heart. Sound finally catched up with me listening to hear a car honk it’s horn, as the birds chirped away. I groaned as I sat up it felt like a weight was on my chest. Sighing as I took in the bruising lack of nutrition leaving it more visible but I knew I wouldn’t be able to eat all my meals at the watchtower I was already burden enough. At least captain cold was locked up the rest of the rogues shouldn’t cause too much trouble til there captain gets out. Smirking I stood and stretched grateful for finally having a day off from work hopefully the newbies don’t mess up my crime scene to much. 

Making the pull out couch and heading towards the kitchen it wasn’t anything special fridge oven microwave with a small counter space. It was more then most people had so it was good enough for me. Pulling a speed bar from the cabinet while hoping up to sit on the counter. Frowning as memories of the league chewing him out for advertising them but he donated all the money to the central city orphanage besides I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to get the year supply of food the income from my job as a forensic scientist only helped so much with the amount he had to use to pay for rent let alone all the food.

My thoughts were pulled away I finished off 3 bars in seconds deciding to save some for later the taste wasn’t great but it was better then nothing. Turning towards the the oven the numbers were dimmed from the old age of the machine but the time was still clear. 

“Shit” I was late for a league meeting 

Again.

Running to my dresser and opening the top drawer and pulling out one of the many rings the lighting bolt made a soft click as the flash suit came to the bright red making me smile as it covered my fiery red hair making sure the mask covered my dull green eyes as while as hiding the bags that layed beneath them.

Running my way to the nearest beam while mumbling profanities.

“Beam me up” I said as he put on a half forced smile 

I still couldn’t get used to the feeling of it beaming him. It made my body tense as I lost control finally coming to looking over and saw green arrow gave him a knowing smile. 

“Late again flash” Green arrow teased 

I laughed as the pain in my head increased slightly. 

“You know me GA hot date I overslept” the lie slipped easily off his tongue he couldnt even add up all the times he lied to his friends but it was better this way. Pain changes people. Trust less, over think more. Shut people out. Maybe that’s why batman tends to keep glaring his way through things. His cheeks slightly blushed at the thought off Bruce. 

Green arrow opened his mouth to reply but was quickly caught off with the flash giving him his signature grin. 

“SorryGAgottsgobeforesupesandbatsgettomad” 

Taking off as words flying out of his mouth at a pace only a speedster could follow.

I entered the conference room passing by other league members but giving them nothing more then a grin and wave few returned it but wallys smile stayed in place.

 “Hey guys!” speaking with a false cheerful voice and hopping into his seat the lighting bolt painted on its back made him smile. 

Putting my legs up on the table arms behind my head as I turned in the chair.

“Whatsup?” I asked as Shayera Hol glared at him no longer hawk girl after the invasion but she was back with the league not many trusted her but wally knew she deserved forgiveness.

 “What took you so long?” She demmaned arms folded across her chest eyes set in a glare that had no real heat.

“Gonna make us wait up ever time hotshot?” John Stewart aka green lantern asked with a slightly a small smirk

 “What can I say I had to go out for a big breakfast I mean there was a new breakfast place how could I not go!” I examined putting on a sheepish smile 

 “Wally” Diana prince also known as wonder women said with a soft smile

“But D waffles! How can you say no to waffles!” huffing as the pain in my head grew stronger the thought of food not helping 

Batman showed a rare smile showing Bruce Wayne’s teeth but it was gone as quick as it came me being the only one to have scene it. It made my cheeks heat at the thought I was able to make batman smile. 

Drawing my arm across my chest grabbing my neck a habit I still havent been able to get rid of.

“Please start coming on time flash we have important things to talk about” Superman started and the league meeting took off how it normally starts a lecture from supes but new Clark only wanted to make me take the meetings more seriously. And I did it was just hard to sit through meetings when everything goes so much faster. 

______________________________________________________

“-nd that’s how I ended up barefoot doing the charleston!” I choked out laughing with supergirl and my story came to an end. 

 “That’s ridiculous!” Kara said with a bright smile  
   
“That’s not even the weirdest story I have” smiling towards Kara  
Kara rolled her eyes

“That doesn’t surprise me.” She said fondly elbowing him.

 “Ouch! That hurt beautiful!” I called out as she walked to her lunch table. 

The more people I past the more looked at me try with disgust making me hide my pain with a smile as i went to my normal table green arrow and black canary joining me on the walk.

 “Mind if we join you flash?” Canary asked. 

“I’d never pass a chance to sit with a pretty lady” I said cheekily 

“Watch it” Green arrow said as he slung an arm over BC who Merly rolled her eyes use to flashes endless flirting.

"But GA! I was talking about you" I said before ducking quickly from his punch black canary was laughing as she watched the two.

 “Hey hotshot” GL said as they took a seat at the table known for the founders only people invited will come to sit with them. Too scared to walk up and join. 

It was one of the rare days all of the founders were there.

 “Heya GL” I spoke with my cheeks stuffed the founders didnt flinch flashes careless way with food has taken awhile to get use to but now they’ve come to expect it. I was glad I didn't have to eat at a slower pace. 

“Still haven’t learned any table manners?” Shayera asked teasingly she was like my big sister and i knew she was joking but I still felt a pang in my chest. 

“Sorry” I apologized softly I noticed the others stopped there conversation as they noticed my slow pace but couldn't bring myself to speed up this morning's dream still haunting my thoughts.

 “So flash how was your date?” GA asked while taking a bite of his sandwich 

“What?” I.asked slowly as GA returned my expression

 “Green arrow said you were on a date long night he said you over slept” BC filled in

 “I thought you were late because you were at a new resturant?” Diana asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 “Eh it was fine there won’t be a second one thought.” Pausing as I threw some fries into my mouth.

 “Besides I figured if I was already late I had time to get somthing to eat” I replied well laughing it was almost convincing.

Almost.

 “You know what they said always time for some pancakes” grinning I kept on eating. 

GA and BC rolled there eyes flash and food. 

“You got waffles” batman said gruffly

“Huh” I replied with mouth full

 “You got waffles not pancakes” John said looking at me more carefully p>

 “Tomato tomato” with a shrug trying to end this conversation

 “Says the man who gave me and hour speech about the difference” Shayera said eyes narrowing but I just looked away not wanting to lie again opoting join in on green arrows and black canary conversation. 

Missing the looks the founders were sharing.

The pain grew worse and worse as I ate maybe a nap would help. 

“Wel-p” I said popping the p 

“I’m gonna go take a nap”

 “Don’t you want to finish?” Batman asked it sounded like a sense a tone of concern with the dark voic

 “Nah I’m full help yourself though bats”  taking off to into my room with out another word. 

When I reached my room quickly typing into the keycode before making sure my door was shut and pulling off my mask maybe I could just lay here awhile.


End file.
